


Just go with it!

by Allisonofoz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, not really sure what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allisonofoz/pseuds/Allisonofoz
Summary: Castiel and Dean are in town for the (separate) weddings of their siblings. While trying to avoid an ex, Dean needs someone to pose as his significant other, quick! And there stands a very handsome stranger...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First ever post here! So excited! So nervous! Hope you like it.

Castiel Novak stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for his friend Meg to come down and join him so they could make their way to the beach. He knew he should have told her an earlier time to be ready at but somehow he always convinced himself that _this_ time she would be on time.  Castiel was always on time.  He knew it wasn’t really a trait that many people thought was important but he just hated making people wait for him.  He sometimes thought that Meg was late on purpose.  Precisely to draw attention to herself when everyone was waiting on her. 

He wasn’t even really upset by it anymore.  He just knew that whenever they were going to meet someplace, she would be late.  So now he was used to it and doesn’t really mind any more.  Besides, the only reason she was even here in the first place was to be his date to his own sister’s wedding.  And it wasn’t even just the wedding.  Apparently it was a thing now to have a whole week’s worth of events instead of just the wedding.  And as part of the bride’s family he was expected to be at most of them.  Even some of the really girly things.  Mostly, Anna had said it was because he was gay and so he was the closest thing to a sister she had.  How was he supposed to argue with that?

Well, he hadn’t of course.  So he had co-opted Meg as his date so the rest of his family wouldn’t try to set him up with anyone creepy just so he wouldn’t be alone at the wedding.  “Don’t make the bride feel bad for you on her day, Castiel.”

Anyway, so here he was in the lobby of a boutique hotel looking at some admittedly interesting displays of local Native American jewelry and waiting on Meg who would be down in “just a minute.”  Just as that thought flitted through Castiel’s mind (in Megs less than genuine tone) he heard the chime of the elevator and thought he might have to apologize to her.  In his mind, of course, because it had been years since he had really given her a hard time about being late to anything. So there would be no real need for out loud apologies.

The elevator doors opened and it turned out that it wasn’t Meg at all but a really attractive couple instead.  The man was tall and just breathtakingly gorgeous.  He had sandy hair and freckles that Castiel could see from the other side of the lobby.  He was probably an inch or two taller than Castiel’s own 6 foot height and he looked really good in his worn jeans, black t shirt and work boots.  Castiel almost wanted to check his chin for drool and smiled at the thought.  The woman was just a beautiful as the man was and she was clinging to his arm like she had something to lose.  She was medium height but she was slim with shiny, long dark hair and big brown eyes that even Castiel could tell were puppy-dogging the man from where he was standing. 

The couple started walking across the lobby toward where Castiel was still (ostensibly) checking out the jewelry display and they made no effort to talk softly. 

“Look, Lis,” the man was saying. “I can’t do that with you again.  We broke up! In fact, you dumped me!”

“Deeaann,” the woman whined in return. “Come on.  I made a mistake. Just slow down and talk to me! Where are you trying to go anyway in such a hurry?”

“I’m meeting someone,” Dean replied.

Castiel didn’t even really try to pretend he wasn’t staring anymore the closer the couple came to him.  He could see now that man had the most amazing green eyes and he just couldn’t make himself look away.  Of course that’s when the man looked around and his gaze caught Castiel’s.  Castiel, for once in his life didn’t look away.  He just locked eyes with the man and held his gaze.

“There he is,” Dean said as he managed to break away from the woman and make a beeline for Castiel.  “Just go with it,” he whispered in Castiel’s ear as he came up to him and put an arm around his waist.  Then he continued louder, “Hey, Babe.  Sorry to keep you waiting.”

With that last comment, he smirked at a slightly astonished Castiel and leaned down to kiss him fully on the mouth.  It wasn’t a long kiss, but it made Castiel’s lips tingle and when Dean pulled back, Castiel couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that it was over. In fact, Castiel was more than a little disappointed and he would think later that he must have not been in his right mind when he reached one hand behind Dean’s head and brought him back in for a longer kiss this time.

It was a good kiss too.  Dean’s lips were soft and he was clearly on board with the new plan because he was kissing Castiel back with real technique. Dean’s arm tightened around Castiel’s waist as he brought the slightly smaller man closer and Castiel felt Dean’s tongue touch the seam of his lips and opened them with a small sigh.  It felt so good to be kissed and when Dean accepted Castiel’s invitation into his mouth, Castiel found that Dean tasted just as good.  He was definitely feeling regret when they finally pulled apart.

“Mmm, not a problem,” Castiel managed to reply in his usual somewhat monotone low voice, “We have to wait for Meg before we can leave anyway, and you know she’s always late.”

“Well, in that case…” Dean pulled Castiel closer and leaned down to him again.

Castiel was completely on board with this new plan and he vaguely heard Lisa huff and storm away before he was swept away in Dean again. He couldn’t help but think this was already the best wedding he had ever been to.


End file.
